TMNT: Best Friends Scenarios
by turtlelovermikey3000
Summary: As life always been confusing to you. You are in a world where you are trying to be yourself angry about the world and a outcast and who just a needs a friend. What if I tell you story? As life seems terrible to you as you met a turtle and then best friends. Your life just flashes through your eyes. Will life ever be the same? 2012 series.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Why hello fellow writers. It's a new year alright. Wow! The year goes very fast.

I know this is really late to post a story. But for some reason I have the courage to published.

I have other stories up on this site. Free to enjoy! Anyway. Even though I will never owned TMNT sadly in a decades. Please don't copy and paste my stories.

I worked very hard on this. And I spent years from notebook to who am I today.

I want to thank everyone support and encouraging me to write. Even if I down. You tell me to write.

To Haters: Listen up people. I don't cared what you think of me. Not even your hateful comments can expose my self esteem. I'm fierce and Fence! And I don't cared what you think. I loved to write not even you are going to stopped me from my dreams.

So deal with it. I'm done.

This story is based on one-shots. You know about TMNT Boyfriend Scenarios. Well this is all about except that really disgusting one-shots. My newest story all of is about TMNT Best Friends Scenarios. I guess you can say romance is not my moods today.

Well enjoy! In other fics you will find a main difference. I never do foul language or your name in third person. And also no complaints whatsoever. You will accept the name I give you.

Enough chit chat!

Fellow writers-Time to work on my magic.

Chapter-1 How it all begin: You met him

-Leo-

It was a beautiful day. The grey skies in the clouds are beautiful surrounded by you were walking home from school.

Only you were surrounded by the little moons kisses at the very start. It was the Foot! You gasped.

And took a step back and let out a shril scream. Only as you embrace for your sudden death. Only you were shocked to see a green figure in your way. The figure wore dark green complexion and beautiful blue eyes that were the color of the Ocean.

He saved your life.

"Hi." You finally said then blushed then asked,"Who are you?"

"My name is Leonardo." As he was about to leave. Only you run to him which halt his tracks. "You saved my life. Thank you."

"You're very welcome." He bowed. "My name is Emille." You said. As he nodded his head and went to the shadows.

-With Raph-

You were mad at everyone seem to hate you in this world.

All you wanted was to take your anger on those annoying street punks. As you were about to raise your punch. A figure hold you back. And the street gang let go.

"Hey calm down." You growled at him your hazel eyes beamed in ferocity and wanted to pounced at that creature.

"Let me go you ugly demon!" You shouted. "Well. Someone is a sunshine today." The shadow replied in what tone was sarcastic.

"You are angry. And believe me and I thought I was the hothead. The name's Raphael or Raph."

You smiled only you hit him instead.

"My name is Lindsay."

Soon your life will changed forever.

A/N: The other ones are going to be tomorrow! Bye! Happy Reading.

-turtlelovermikey-


	2. Chapter 2 Hello my name is

**A/N: Hi fellow writers! I still don't owned them.**

 **Disclaimer: Please stop copying my story. I work very hard on these stories. So please don't copy and paste my stories.**

 **Anyway time to work on my magic. Anyway enjoy!**

 **Chapter-2 Hello my name is**

 **You met him**

 **-With Donnie-**

 **Your parents been arguing again. You sighed as used your headphones that you got on your 14th birthday. You sighed. They been arguing ever since prior to your birth for a long time.**

 **"It's like you don't cared about your own daughter-" your mother replied.**

 **"You take that-" Only you couldn't take it anymore. You opened the windows and climbed out of your bedroom windows.**

 **"Sorry Mom and Dad." You replied sadly as you turned off the lights.**

 **And tear fell on the ground. You were on the roof and cried softly to yourself.**

 **As you look at the stars that you used to look at it when everything was right.**

 **As you started to write and draw them in your journal. As you kept on crying.**

 **"Are you okay?" said a voice. You turned around. Only the voice kept on walking.**

 **Only your attention was a now a gasp tooth turtle who was tall the same height as you and his red brownish eyes. "Wh-Who are you?" A scared you replied. "My name is Donatello. But you can called me Donnie." He replied.**

 **"So are you okay?" "Yeah I'm fine. Just-" "Trying to escaped from fights?"**

 **"How do you know?" You replied and looked surprised at the purple banded turtle. "My two brothers fight like that all of them."**

 **"You have brothers?! I mean. Duh you brothers. Everyone I mean. Wait what?" you said then realized what you said then you bite your tongue and can your cheeks turned crimson red. You hid in your hoodie suddenly you were shy. "Three of them actually." said the turtle sweetly.**

 **Only he realized it started to go late. "I have to go. My brothers especially my eldest brother and not to mention sensei will freak!" He shouted. "Bye. Please tell me your name?"**

 **"Sophia."**

 **"What a beautiful name you have Sophia." "Oh you." You said as you awkwardly hit him on the arm. This is when he blushed. Little dorks.**

 **We are both dorks. You thought and smiled as you and him hugged a friend hug.**

 **-With Mikey-**

 **You were skating at a skatepark. With your own sweet moves.**

 **"Star is on the way! The kid will jump two trash cans and go!" You replied excitedly. You just moved here to the Big Apple. Only people practically ignored you. Which is really not a problem.**

 **Everyone always ignored you even your own family.**

 **Only As you kept on smiling. As you jumped and landed on the ground. "Thank you. Wall approvals are always accepted. From the great Star-" You replied cooly. "** **But gentlemens please no autographs. It is awkward."**

 **"But I'm single so hot dudes accepted!" Only you tripped only a shadow catched you.**

 **"Thanks dude!" You replied. As a orange clad turtle saved you.**

 **"You're welcome dudette!" He replied. You couldn't helped but smiled. Your savior was very adorable in a friend way course.**

 **"What your name?" You suddenly asked. "The name's Michelangelo! But called me Mikey," He replied as you two fist bumped.**

 **"The name's Stella! But called me Star. We're buds here!" As you excitedly show your jazz hands.**

 **"I got to go. Sorry the rules."**

 **"That okay. We'll get to see each other again."**

 **"Promise?"**

 **"Promise!" You shouted as both of you goofballs both laughed.**


	3. Chapter 3-Biography

Chapter-3 The Biography

Your name: Emilia Olivia Eleanora Prudence Opal Kipling-Watson

Nicknames: Emilie, Emily, Emerald, Fearless-junior

Height: The same height as Leo

Favorite color: Blue and Magenta

Background story: Born and raised in New York City. You grew up from a very wealthy family. You been spoiled and pamper your whole lives. You are still kind and trustworthy in your only want to be free. You never liked those boring lessons. You wished to be free and helped the poor. Your life changed as you met Leonardo.

Likes: Family, friends

Birthday: February 29 1998

Age-17-18

Best friend: Leonardo

Romance: None

Favorite food: Sandwiches, salad and supreme pizza and tacos, pasta.

-Raphael

-Your name: Lindsay-Grace Amanda Kristina Isabella Fox

Nicknames: Lin, Lindy and Lindsay.

Personality: Easily hot tempered, rebellious stubborn, cocky and mean (formerly)

Still little smart aleck, loud, rowdy, ingenious, loudmouth, a fighter, spunky, blunt, sarcastic, talkative, bold and feisty and will bite you if anyone messed with your friends and people you cared about.

Height-Still the same height around Raph only a taller then him. But not that tall.

Favorite color: Red and green and grey.

Background story: Your father left you when you were only baby because of that you got very bitter. Your mom raised you. You lived in motel hotel then you moved so many times. Then your mom been working and hour shift to get job ever since.

You became the city hero only as you met Raphael.

Best friend: Raphael

Romance: Hazel. Repeat. Try again.

Favorite food: barbecue Ribs and steak and French fries and Texas toast Garlic Bread, pizza and Casar salad with Italian Dressing, chicken pot pie and many more.

Birthday: August 29 1998

age: 17-18

-Donnie-

Full name: Sophia Devonne Sabrina Read

Nicknames: Soph, Sophia.

Birthday: July 24 1999

age-15-16

height: Same height as Donnie

Background Story: you were born on the twenty four of July in year 1999. Your family was happily only your family argured. That where everything change.

Until the turtle Donatello saved your lives.

Best Friend: Donatello

-Michelangelo-

Full name: Stella Geneva Elieen Beatrice Marie Greene

Nicknames: Star

Personality: The same as Mikey: Cheerful, happy optimistic, and lively, spunky, Merry, stubborn, smart and creative.

Romance: None.

Birthday: December 31 1999

Age 15 in all stories 16 in The New Years special


	4. Chapter 4 He give you his phone number

A/N: Disclaimer: Hi! Turtle lovers! Here is Chapter 5.

Chapter-5 He gives you his phone number

You were bored. You were trapped under the thrones of the boring lessons.

Emile rolled her eyes and pretended that she was listening to the lessons.

Your parents want you to be regal and graceful to run the company. By lessons such as Violins, Pianos, a personal tutor such as a advisor for you do and that is unladylike and unacceptable other activities such as Ballet which was oddly your favorite and many lessons.

Miss Madame Francine Edna Prudence Layette is elderly old lady who looks like old lady who did this business since thirty years. Born and raised in France then moved to Russia for thirteen years then moved to America on a Banana boat.

She is a strict and pointy with rosy perch horsey cheeks that has beauty mark that will give you nightmares. She been trained in elegant lessons. Her father is Francois-Marquis who is a miltary general now retired. Her mother is Bridgette who been a strict teacher who play a teacher to her daughter then a mother.

Miss Prudence been important person prior to Emilia's birth.

Right now was your advisor named Prudence was giving you the duller lessons. Sometimes you wished you were like the other kids you couldn't kept but feel jealous as you saw a boy eating ice cream and while other walked by saw him eat pizza.

Emilia convinced her parents to enroll her in Public School. Because you spent the rest of your lives homeschooled in charter schools, fancy Boarding Schools even from across the country. But you want more.

You spill water on the table. "Oops! I'm such a klutz!" You apologized. As your tutor went to clean up your mess. You spill another water on table. "Can you hurry up for snacks, please?" As Madame Prudence Layette was out of the earshot by a flash.

You change the time on the clock then put it back together as you heard footsteps.

You went back in your seat. "Why child it's now 5:59. I will see you tomorrow." She replied. As it was getting dark you met Leo once again.

"Hi." You agreed him as you two meet. You chatted for minutes until it was time to go.

As he scrawled on a piece of paper. "Here is my phone number."

You smiled as he hand you the paper. You smiled as a shadow jumped on the rooftops at the speed of light. Course you have to fixed the clock back to normal.

-With Raphael-

You were in detention for talking back and pranking your teacher to teacher then being chew up. You rolled your eyes as you cleaned the dry erase board with chalk. You coughed as some with in your teeth.

As time was already up. The night started to get dark. You smirked as you saw a thug being beat up by your red clad bestie. "For honors," You grabbed a baseball bat and wacked the thug who ran off. "Hey!" You said as you two fist bumped.

"Oh you liked to show off, Raphie-Boy!" Lindsay teased playfully. "I'm handsome. Don't called me that." As he playfully tagged on too. You too went and bashed some heads.

"Here is my number." He said, "Thanks man." As you two hugged. As your best friend went in the shadows. You grinned as you have his number.

-With Donnie-

You were in the science laboratory finishing your homework then working on science experiment. Until your phone beamed.

Time for dinner. I made my famous meatloaf and garlic bread! And your favorite chocolate mousse. -Mom.

-Okay Mom- As the text appreared. You sighed and went home.

-During Dinner-

"My garlic bread is cold." As your father stared at his meal.

"Well it won't be if you come home early." Your mother snapped. "Susan, honey you're being ridiculous." Oh no, You thought, Not Again. They been for fighting for years. "No you are idiot. You workaholic! You never cared for your daughter who is turning sixteen this week. Did you asked your boss to get off. No you idiotic such abuse husband!"

"Me? You called me idiot? You been giving the child coffee because makes her mind dance funny."

"Wait what-" You called out. "Stay out of this Sophia," called your parents sternly.

As they shoot daggers at each other. "Me?! You never been supported toward your family and this household!" snapped your mother. "Susan, Beg you pardon-"

"SLIENCE!" You shouted. "What is wrong with you people. Do you even loved each other?" said You. "Sophia-I" "Well do you?! That what I thought. You all acting like children. Grow up! All I want is a happy family to loved each other. But this is rubbish.

If you don't loved each other. Then drop dead and get in divorce! I wished you were never my parents." You snapped and ran off.

You sat on the rooftops and cried.

"Sophie? What wrong?" said a familiar voice. It was the turtle Donatello.

You cried. "Oh Donnie. You're the only family I have. You are supportive and kind intelligent." As tears fell on his plastron. As you two hugged as you too cried.

"There. Everything will be alright." "How do you know?" Sophia said and looked at her best friend. "By lifting each other up. I promised things will heal, Sophia." He replied.

You hugged him more, "I promised." He hand you his phone number and left the room. He smiled and give you thumbs up. You give him thumbs up back.

You went and apologized to your parents.

A/N: Mikey is up!


End file.
